Rivendell High
by Br0wn3yedGirl
Summary: It's Legolas and Aragorn and everyone else, in high school! Arwen's a slut, Gimli's the only dwarf in the school, and Elrond and Galadriel are teachers. This should get interesting! Remember, this is a PARODY. It's not wellwritten, just entertaining!
1. Welcome To Rivendell

****

A/N Hey, this is my first shot at a LOTR fanfiction, and yeah some of it's a bit weird but hey it's what keeps fanfiction interesting! And yeah, they're all in high school sometime before Elrond's council about the ring and the fellowship and all that.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, yay for him!

"No!" Gimli shouted at Legolas and Aragorn, "I am not going! Dark days shall come and pass and come again before I set foot inside any elvish established school!"

"Are you saying you have something against elves?" said Legolas sarcastically.

"Yes!" cried Gimli, "Therefore, I refuse to attend _Rivendell_ High!"

Rivendell High School had formerly been an all-elf school, but just this year, (by order of Lord Elrond) it had arranged to admit students of all races. Naturally all dwarves strongly opposed Elrond's idea, so they chose to ignore all the openings at Rivendell. All except for Gimli, who was being forced to transfer there by his two friends, Aragorn and Legolas.

"No!" repeated Gimli breaking free of Legolas's grasp, "You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" grinned Aragorn as he easily lifted Gimli from the ground.

Legolas, getting the idea, ran forward a bit and Aragorn tossed Gimli to him. Legolas caught him and said thoughtfully,

"You know,Gimli, you should go out for the basketball team…you'd make a great ball…" Legolas smiled goodnaturedly as he threw Gimli back at Aragorn, who had run a bit closer to the school. 

"It's going to be filthy!" proclaimmed Gimli in mid-air, "Filthy I tell you! Just you wait! The walls are going to be made of cardboard, and the lockers are going to be shoeboxes!"

They continued with their little game of Gimli-tossing until they, and a very disgruntled Gimli, were inside Rivendell High. It was a very impressive building. The inside sparkled with cleanliness. Oh yeah, and the walls in the hallways were made of gold, and the lockers of silver.

Legolas grinned and shot Gimli a sidelong glance.

"Cardboard and shoeboxes, huh?" Legolas said.

"Uh, I…" started Gimli, "Well I bet the floors-"

"Are made of marble," finished Legolas simply.

"And, uh, the classrooms!" cried Gimli triumphantly, running over to one and yanking open the door, "They're made of-"

"Platinum," Legolas grinned as Gimli scowled at him.

"Wow," said Aragorn looking around, impressed, "Elves get all the best stuff."

Just then, a human girl that looked their age walked over to them. She had long dark brown hair and light honey-brown eyes.

"Who's she?" asked Aragorn with interest.

"_My_ girlfriend," said Legolas firmly, "So don't get any ideas."

"Like I said, elves get all the best stuff," muttered Aragorn causing Legolas to glare at him warningly before turning and smiling at the girl.

"Daniella!" said Legolas happily as he embraced her.

"Hi, Legolas!" she said hugging him as well.

"So, you like it here at Rivendell?" Legolas asked.

"Of course," replied Daniella, "But I must admit, this place looks so fancy. I feel like I have to wrap myself in bubble-wrap so I don't touch anything and break it. It's nothing like Rohan High…"

"_That's_ for sure," said a voice.

They all turned to see another human girl with long blonde crimped hair and blue eyes walking towards them.

"Hey, Eowyn!" said Daniella smiling and giving her a quick hug.

"Hey, Daniella," said Eowyn, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Legolas, but you've already met," Eowyn gave Legolas a curt nod of recognition, "And, uh, well I don't really know who anyone else is…"

"Huh?" said Legolas, "Oh yeah! This is Aragorn…"

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Slow…" he muttered, "Hey nice to meet you two," he said, shaking hands with both girls.

"Same," said Daniella as Eowyn practically swooned.

"And this, this is Gimli," said Legolas.

"Um, Where?" said Daniella, looking around.

"Uh…Daniella," said Eowyn gesturing slightly towards the ground as Legolas and Aragorn exchanged identical grins.

"Oh, hiya!" said Daniella quickly, "Er, sorry Gim, no hard feelings…"

"_Gim_?" said Gimli

"_Gim_?" said Legolas.

"_Gim_?" said Aragorn.

"_Gim_?" said Eowyn.

"Um…okay then…" said Daniella giving them all a rather strange look, "So…anyway, everyone know who their roomates are?"

"Me and Legolas are roomates," said Aragorn grinning.

"Me and you are together, Daniella," said Eowyn.

"Really? Dude, that was a mistake on the school's part," said Daniella as Eowyn smirked.

"What about you, Gim-li," Daniella added quickly.

"I'm with Grima Wormtongue-" said Gimli as Eowyn groaned and Daniella laughed.

"Ha," she said, "You've got Eowyn's psycho-stalker as a roomate."

"Someone wants to kill Eowyn?" said Legolas in alarm.

"No, someone has an unhealthy romantic obsession with Eowyn," said Daniella smirking.

"So…we don't like Grima Wormtongue?" Gimli said as everyone started to walk down the hallway to their first class, "Guys…guys?"

Aragorn shook is head, leaned over and whispered to Daniella,

"He's hopeless."

****

A/N So…how was it? Should I continue? Review and let me know please! Thank you!


	2. The High and Mighty Bitch of Rivendell

****

A/N Yay! People don't hate this fic so far! Lol.

****

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Oh and a special thanks to _The Dark Wanderer_, for knowing how to do accents so I can actually type Éowyn's

name the correct way! Yay for copy and paste! Lol. :-) ****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings…ooo a butterfly…

Arwen's blue eyes focused themselves on the small crowd of people who had just entered the homeroom, smiling and laughing.

Arwen herself was perched on top of the desk that was dead-center in the room, surrounded by a swarm of admirers. Two elf-girls, Adowen and Amthiel, sat behind her, brushing her long dark hair and giggling.

Arwen narrowed her eyes at the new-comers. Their group seemed to be too close to the size of hers for her comfort…

"Ooo, Arwen, there he is!" squealed Amthiel.

"Who?" snapped Arwen.

"Prince Legolas," sighed Amthiel dreamily.

Arwen tossed her hair back and gave an imperious laugh.

"The elf-prince was last years prey-"

"He seems to have recovered from you dumping him pretty easily," commented Adowen.

Arwen glanced at the group of people she had chosen to dislike a moment earlier, and saw Legolas, laughing, with his arm around a girl she'd never seen before.

"Who is that?" asked Arwen.

"Must be one of the new human girls," shrugged Adowen.

"She _is_ a human," piped in Amthiel, "Her name is Daniella-"

"I don't _care_ what her name is," Arwen shot at her, "Like I said, Legolas was _last_ year's hottie."

"So…" said Amthiel quickly, changing the subject, "Who's this year's hottie?"

"Yeah, Arwen, who's the lucky guy," smirked Adowen.

Arwen scanned the room. Her eyes settled on the guy on Legolas's other side.

"Who's he?" she asked interestedly.

"Another one of those new humans," said Amthiel, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"I heard he's gonna be king someday," added Adowen.

"Ooo, a _king_ this time," cooed Arwen, "I like. Well, ladies, I'm going to be his queen."

Arwen pranced off her desk and sauntered over to Aragorn and the rest of the new-comers. As she approached, everyone stopped talking and looked up at her curiously.

Éowyn, (who had been flirting with Aragorn) stopped mid-giggle.

"Hello," said Arwen sweetly, "Legolas, dear, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Legolas gave her a disgusted look which Arwen chose to ignore.

"Hi," she purred, "I'm Arwen," only she slurred her name so that it sounded like _Arrrrrrrwen_.

"Also known as the high and mighty bitch of Rivendell!" spoke up a voice from the corner of the room.

They all turned to see an elf-girl with a little longer than shoulder-length curly black hair and gleaming emerald-green eyes.

"And," she added, "Considering I've been her room-mate for every year I've spent at this school, I would know."

"Marial, honey, you must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today," Arwen said sweetly, "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Why don't _you_ go fuck someone," Marial shot back, "If there's anyone that you _haven't_ screwed over already in this school, which I doubt."

"There are a _few_," purred Arwen, smirking in Aragorn's direction.

Éowyn stood up, enraged.

"Will you just get lost, '_your highness_,'" she snapped, "Stop acting like you're some kind of princess!"

Arwen giggled and flipped her long sheet of hair over her shoulder.

"But I _am_ a princess," she said innocently and modestly.

"Um… Éowyn?" said Legolas.

"Maybe in your mind, but not in the real world, honey!" Éowyn said rolling her pale blue eyes.

"_Éowyn_!" said Legolas more urgently.

"You can't expect people to bow down and worship you like you're some kind of royalty!" cried Éowyn.

"ÉOWYN!" shouted Legolas desperately.

The whole room had started cracking up, led by Arwen's princessly laughs.

"She _is_ a princess, you moron!" sneered Adowen from across the room.

Éowyn's cheeks flushed red as she turned around and hissed,

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?"

Legolas gave her a revolted look and turned away.

"Her father's Lord Elrond!" snickered Amthiel.

"And since her father is principal of this school," said Lord Elrond, walking into the room, "He may find himself in a position in which he may find it nessecary to switch around room-mates. Arwen, Éowyn, you two have obviously just met, and should get to know eachother better before passing cruel judgement against eachother. Arwen, Marial, you two have obviously seen too much of eachother, or at least, more than either of you desire…"

Marial nodded vigorously as Arwen tossed her hair in response.

"Therefore," continued Elrond, "Éowyn, you shall be moving into Arwen's room, and Marial, you shall be moving into Daniella's room."

"Yes!" cried Marial, "No more…uh…nothing…" faltered Marial under Elrond's stare.

"Uh!" said both Arwen and Éowyn simultaneously.

"Um, sure…" said Daniella, a bit confused.

"Good," said Elrond firmly, "Now you four girls can go and switch rooms."

They all stared at him as if to say _now_?

"Well, what are you waiting for? The roof to cave in? Move along, girls." Said Elrond as the four left the room and split in two different directions.

The moment Arwen and Marial reached their room, Arwen pounced on top of her bed to watch, (and critise) Marial's every move as she packed.

Marial threw an armful of her clothes into a bag and sighed as she heard a disapproving "tut" and felt Arwen's hawk-eyes upon her.

"I'm sorry if my clothes wouldn't exactly fit into _your_ slutty wardrobe," snapped Marial without looking up, "But I'd prefer not to prance around the school half-naked, picking up guys who only 'picked me up' for eye-candy and popularity."

"Maybe if _you_ walked around the school _completely_ naked, _you'd_ be able to get a date with an Ent…but I doubt even a stupid tree would date _you_," sneered Arwen.

"I'd rather drown in my own depression and fall into a 'hole of despair' than take advice from _you_," retorted Marial, "And if you don't shut up, I'd be delighted to kick your ass."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" said Arwen in a voice of icy calm.

"Yes," said Marial rolling her emerald eyes, "Do you want me to be more specific next time?"

Marial, done packing, stood up and crossed the room. She started to open the door, when Arwen cooed,

"You better watch your back this year. You and the rest of that little '_crowd_.'"

****

A/N Umm, well I hope none of you like Arwen…lol. Please review! Thank you! :-) 


	3. The Wrath Of Galadriel

**A/N** I'm back from the dead! Good news, while I was among "the unliving" I finished this whole story…on paper…lol. Which sucks for me, cuz now I have to type it all up sighs is it worth it my dear Watson? Lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Lord of The Rings, though my lawyer is currently arguing with the gravestone of Mr. Tolkien…pitiful Mr. Lawyer…pitiful…

* * *

"Well," said Éowyn as she looked up at Daniella, "It was nice while it lasted."

Daniella rolled her eyes as her friend finished packing and said,

"Lasted? It didn't even start."

"Hey, don't complain," Éowyn chuckled at an attempted cheer up, for both of them, "At least you're not stuck with the 'High and Mighty Bitch of Rivendell.'"

"Yeah," replied Danielle, "I'm stuck with the elf who called her that.

Éowyn smirked and gave Daniella a hug.

"See you later," said Éowyn, reluctantly picking up her bags, "And give that elf girl my congratulations when she gets here."

Just then, the curly black-haired, green-eyed elf walked into the room.

"Congratulations," Éowyn said to her with a curt nod before sweeping out of the room.

"Um…what was that for?" Marial asked Daniella.

"Oh, for crowning that Arwen girl the 'High and Mighty Bitch of Rivendell' in front of the entire homeroom," Daniella grinned. Marial returned the grin, the shyness she had felt at first starting to disappear as she saw how different her new roommate was going to be from her old one.

"Well, somebody's got help her face the music," she replied, beginning to empty her stuff into Éowyn's old dresser drawers.

"Mmhm," Daniella agreed, "So, your name's Marial, right?"

"Yeah, Marial Athome, but call me Mary," replied Marial. She finished unpacking and sat down on Éowyn's bed.

"Daniella Spellding," Daniella said cheerfully. Marial frowned at the unfamiliarity of the name so Daniella added, "I just transferred here on account of the whole fact that this school, until just recently, wouldn't permit my kind in it."

Marial noticed on closer inspection that Daniella wasn't an elf, but a human. She smiled at her.

"I see," she said, "Well, I suppose we'd better get back to class before Lady Galadriel throws a hissy fit."

"Let's take a walk," Daniella suggested, holding up their late pass with a mischievous glint in her big brown eyes, "I never liked Divine Arts." Mary grinned.

"I like the way you think," she said as they both rose from the beds and left their room.

Éowyn stood outside the door to her new room for a while, trying to find an excuse to not have to go in…ever. When no inspiration struck, Éowyn cursed her apparently vacationing muse and shuffled into the room.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to open a door," Arwen said sweetly, causing Éowyn's cheeks to redden for the second time that day.

"Look Arwen," sighed Éowyn, "We probably got off to a bad start…but that doesn't mean we can't fix it. I mean; we're stuck being roommates anyway."

"You know what?" said Arwen thoughtfully, "I see your point, Maya…"

"Uh, it's Éowyn," said Éowyn rather patiently, "and…you do?"

"Of course!" chirped Arwen, "I mean, we at least have to tolerate each other."

"Really?" said Éowyn in disbelief.

"Uh…**no**," snickered Arwen, "Why would **I** want to associate myself with **you**?"

"Forget it then," said Éowyn, starting to unpack her things.

"Oh by the way…those two top drawers on your side are mine," commented Arwen.

"How so?" frowned Éowyn.

"Well," said Arwen, "I need more room for my new clothes…this may mean some of _your_ clothes may have to reside on the floor, but it is a sacrifice **I** am willing to make." Éowyn gave her a _look_.

"You really are something," she muttered, and a few minutes later Arwen spoke again.

"So," she sneered, twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger, "You like the new human king?"

"Aragorn?" said Éowyn in a higher voice than usual, "W-why? Do you?"

"I've got my eye on him," replied Arwen coolly, "So naturally it's only a matter of days…maybe hours, until he's mine."

"If you're so sure of yourself," Éowyn retorted angrily, "Then why are you checking out the competition?" Arwen tossed her mane of hair, threw her head back and laughed as if it was the funniest thing she's heard all day.

"_Trust_ me, Maya," she smirked, "There is no 'competition.' And you're the last person I'd consider to be 'competition' anyway," she added sweetly.

Éowyn stood up, enraged.

"I…I have to use the bathroom!" she said forcefully, ignoring the fact that her dorm had a bathroom of it's own.

As she stormed from the room, she heard Arwen call after her sweetly,

"Hurry back! We don't want to be late for my grandmother's class!"

Éowyn rolled her eyes and turned around. Suddenly she found herself face-to-face with Daniella and Marial.

"Éowyn?" said Daniella, surprised, "What're you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question," Éowyn said rather darkly.

"Um…not abusing our late pass privileges?" offered Marial. That got Éowyn to grin…sort of…

"Speaking of which," said Daniella, struck by another idea, "Which one of you has the pass; you or Arwen?"

"I do…" said Éowyn taking it out and showing it to her, "Why?"

Daniella took the pass from Éowyn, pulled out a pencil, and completely erased Arwen's name from the pass.

"Let's go to class now, shall we?" suggested Daniella as the other two grinned.

"Hello girls," Lady Galadriel greeted them as Daniella, Éowyn and Marial walked into class a half hour late, "Do you three have a pass?"

"Right here, my lady," said Marial, taking the pass from Daniella and handing it to her.

"Ah! Thank you Marial, dear," said Galadriel, smiling as she carefully smoothed out the pass and lay it on her desk. Her smile quickly changed to a puzzled sort of frown.

"But where is my granddaughter?" she asked, "I'm nearly sure Lord Elrond informed me that my Arwen would be accompanying you here…but I don't even see her name on this pass," as she squinted to get a better look, Éowyn started to say something.

"Well, she _was_ with us—OW!" Éowyn broke off as Marial elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"_Idiot_!" Marial hissed at her.

"Of _course_ she was with us," said Daniella calmly as Marial and Éowyn stared at her.

"You see, my lady," explained Daniella, "Arwen was with us when we finished up packing. She encouraged us to stay with her in her dorm room the **entire** class period…"

"She did?" said Galadriel, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Yes, my lady," Marial said sadly, catching on, "You see, what she said…" Marial stifled a fake cry, "I'm sorry! It's just that Arwen's such a _dear_ friend of mine, I'd hate to get her into any trouble…"

"Don't worry about her, honey," said Galadriel kindly, "Just tell me _exactly what she said_."

"Well," sniffed Marial, "Arwen said, 'I can _easily_ afford to miss Divine Arts. Lady Galadriel's my **grandmother**; she's such a softy when it comes to me; her only granddaughter. Everything's always, 'yes Arwen, dear, of course, right away!' Besides Divine Arts is such a _ridiculous_ subject. My grandmother's old age must obviously be catching up to her if she thinks that she's cut out to teach it…'" Marial trailed off for dramatic effect as the three girls watched Galadriel's eyes flash with anger, and her pale face darken to a deep crimson color.

Just then, Arwen stormed into the classroom and looked furiously at Eowyn.

"_You_—" she started.

"Arwen!" Daniella cried delightedly, flashing her a mischievous smile as Mary ran over and hugged Arwen.

"I'm sorry!" Mary cried in false despair.

"**EW**! Get off me you _fag_!" shrieked Arwen, pushing Marial off of her. She then looked up at Daniella and Éowyn suspiciously, and narrowed her eyes.

"What's she sorry for?" she asked, pointing a finger at Marial.

"It's okay Marial, dear," said Galadriel, in a voice of strangled calm, "Arwen shall face the consequences for her words and actions."

"_What_?" Arwen demanded.

"Don't play dumb," raged Galadriel, "I've heard all about how just because I teach this class, **you** find it **optional** that you attend it!"

"I never said anything of the sort!" cried Arwen.

"You _dare_ lie to your _grandmother_?" said Galadriel, her voice rising dangerously, I've already heard a total account of the tale, as these three young ladies have kindly informed me of the reason of your absence."

"But _grandmother_!" protested Arwen desperately.

"Remove yourself from my class, _and_ my presence!" shouted Galadriel, jabbing her arm at the door.

Arwen remained frozen, stunned.

"NOW!" shrieked Galadriel.

Arwen gave Daniella, Marial and Éowyn a death glance before storming out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N** It's a miracle I FINALLY FINISHED TYPING UP THIS CHAPTER! The next one is all written up and ready to go when you guys are. Lol thank you so so so so SO MUCH for waiting this long my ever-patient, ever-wonderful reviewers! Now, make me proud…REVIEW! Lol the next chapter WILL **NOT** take n_early_ as long as this one did, lol.

__


	4. Arwen Closes In On Her Victim

**A/N** I'm updating! Wo0t! Lol, sorry bout the delay…I was on a cruise from the 7th-14th and I've been a bit boat-lagged, lol if that's possible.

**Disclaimer:** I see monkeys…and they have BEARDS! I own NOTHING of Lord Of The Rings (AH! THE PRIMITIVE FACIAL HAIR!)

* * *

"Oh shit…sorry!" Daniella called out in Archery class as her arrow nearly scalped Marial, who ducked just in time to save her head.

"Wow…" said Marial, as Daniella threw her bow aside and ran over to see if she was all right, "Dude…your aim _sucks_…"

"I know…" Daniella shrugged, retrieving her arrow and giving it a subconscious twirl, "I'm gonna **fail** this class…ah! It's Haldir!

Sure enough, the Archery teacher and Galadriel's bodyguard, Haldir, was approaching Daniella and Marial, with a frustrated, but patient look on his Elvin face.

"Aw, come on Daniella, it's easy!" said Legolas, running over to her and pulling her over to where he was practicing, "Watch."

Legolas pulled his arrow back on his bow and let it go, sending it straight into the center of the moving target…15 times…

"See?" said Legolas over his shoulder, "16, 17, 18—"

"I can beat that!" shouted Gimli, scrambling over to Legolas. Legolas grinned.

"You're on," he said.

"Show off…" muttered Daniella as Haldir walked right up to her.

"Daniella," said Haldir calmly, "Do you need any help?"

"No…really; I'm okay…" Daniella assured him as he raised his eyebrows doubtfully at her.

Across the room, Marial had drawn out her bow and was shooting arrows with a skill that nearly matched Legolas's.

"She seems to know what she's doing," Haldir commented, tracing Daniella's gaze to Marial, "Mary! A word, please!"

Marial finished taking out her last target and hurried over to them.

"You called?" she said.

"Yes," said Haldir, "I was wondering—"

"If I could teach Daniella how to use a bow and arrow without inflicting near-fatal damage on herself or others?" suggested Marial, grinning knowingly, "Sure." Haldir smiled.

"Exactly," confirmed Haldir, "Thank you."

Daniella seemed hesitant, so Haldir placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "I have total confidence in you."

"Thanks…" said Daniella, and as she followed Marial she thought _yeah, right Haldir_.

"Okay," started Marial, "First of all—"

But just then, Arwen Undomiel came gliding into the class. Everyone froze to watch her enter.

"Oh for _goodness sake_!" cried Marial in frustration, he voice cutting across the silence that had fallen before Arwen's feet the moment she had walked into sight, "Just because Princess Arwen has arrived, it doesn't mean everyone has to stop what they're doing to watch her! What is she, a Celtic goddess? Lord, you people sicken me…Come on, Daniella, let's continue…"

Arwen gave the pair of them a "Yes I _am_ a goddess; thank you for noticing" look before literally scampering over to her bow and arrows.

"26! 27…" you could hear Gimli shouting.

"48, 49, 50…" grunted Legolas in response.

"…and then you just let go of the arrow, but make sure you don't step out of your position, okay?" instructed Marial, snapping Daniella back into realization of what she was attempting to do.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the class, Eowyn was gazing dreamily at Aragorn, and his impressive skill with a bow…for a human of course.

Eowyn nudged Faramir, her best guy friend.

"Should I go for it?" she asked him.

"Go for what?" asked Faramir, lowering his bow and following Eowyn's gaze to Aragorn. Faramir felt a sharp stab of jealousy. He was about to reply sarcastically, but when he saw the look of longing and admiration in Eowyn's eyes as she stared at Aragorn, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed.

"If you think you'd be happy with him," he said rather sadly, "Go for it."

"Okay," Eowyn said beaming, "Thanks, Faramir!"

"Don't mention it," muttered Faramir, as he watched the woman who had unknowingly captured his heart (and has been holding it hostage for quite some time now) prance away with the intent of offering her own to another man.

Aragorn had layed down his bow and was standing up, looking around absentmindedly.

When Eowyn was about a foot away from him, she called, "Aragorn—"

With a fierce rush of wind, an arrow shot right through the gap between Eowyn and Aragorn, which Eowyn had been about to close.

Both of them turned their heads first to the perfectly shot arrow, which had stuck itself into a wall, then to the one who had cast it. It was Arwen.

"Aragorn!" she squealed, running over to him, her nearly see-through skirts waving out behind her.

"Hey Arwen," replied Aragorn, eying the skirts with interest.

Arwen pretended to trip and fell conveniently into Aragorn, though he didn't seem to notice it was pretend. Her arms ended up on the sides of his head in a way that almost suggested she was trying to force something over it.

"Oh, how _clumsy_ of me," gushed Arwen, "I'm sorry Aragorn, darling."

Aragorn felt suddenly drawn to the elf princess, although he hardly knew her. He felt as if the glow of her white porcelain skin, and the depths of her clear blue eyes were sucking him in. He felt…infatuated.

Without knowing exactly what he was doing, he placed one hand on Arwen's back and pushed her closer to him.

"_Aragorn_…" Arwen gently cooed as she placed her arms around his neck, "Aragorn, darling…" Aragorn could feel her fingertips brush the back of his neck tantalizingly, "Kiss me." She demanded.

And Aragorn obliged. He captured Arwen's lips in a hungry kiss. Greedily overtaken by a sudden lust for the girl.

But the fact that Aragorn didn't seem to be fully in his right mind didn't seem to bother Arwen in the slightest. In fact, she was emitting periodic yelps and moans of his name.

It seemed as though the two would never let go of each other, and that might've been the case if Legolas hadn't noticed the hush that had just fallen over the room and stopped his little competition with Gimli to turn around.

He darted to the center of attention, and when he saw what it was he cried out, "Aragorn!" in a mix of anger and confusion. Why was his best friend all over the biggest slut in Middle Earth, who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend? Sadly, the slut factor was the more enraging issue to Legolas, as Aragorn was a notorious player and tended to _always_ date slutty girls. He had told him before bringing him to this new school that he was to change his ways, but maybe you really can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Since Aragorn showed no signs of having heard Legolas's call, or breathing for that matter, Legolas tore viciously through the crowd, pulled Aragorn away from Arwen and whirled him around to face him.

"What are you _doing_?" Legolas snapped at him.

"I…what?" said Aragorn stupidly.

"What are you, drunk?" hissed Legolas, "Do you know who that **is**?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Arwen sweetly, "But Legolas dear, there's no reason to be jealous. After all, who dumped whom? Oh wait…" Arwen giggled, "**I** dumped **you**…never mind then!"

"Jealous?" laughed Legolas, "I'm not jealous cuz he kissed you. You're the only _female_ I know who uses that stuff to get _men_ into bed."

"Hey…" Aragorn almost slurred, "Don't mess with my…my Arwen…"

"Oh, so I guess that makes us official," beamed Arwen, "Farewell Aragorn, darling! I have to run for now, see you later!" and with that and a blown kiss in Aragorn's direction, Arwen floated from the class, just as the bell to end it rang.

Everyone rushed to leave the class, but a shocked Legolas held Aragorn back until they were the last ones left.

"Aragorn…" said Legolas, sounding stunned, "Oh no…"

"What?" demanded Aragorn sort of tipsily.

"Arwen's necklace…" said Legolas softly, "The Evenstar…"

Sure enough, around Aragorn's neck hung Arwen's Evenstar necklace. Aragorn looked at him quizzically, and Legolas realized that no one would know about the story behind it unless he told it.

"Arwen must've slipped it on," said Aragorn dismissively before Legolas could explain further, "Later loser."

Legolas winced, his eyes burning with hurt as his best friend swaggered from the room, unaware of the great and quite evil power that hung around his neck.

* * *

**A/N** No it is not evil cuz Arwen will die without her Evenstar or anything like that. So the question is…why **is** it evil? And why the hell is Aragorn acting so…drunk? Lol. REVIEW and I'll post so you can find out!


End file.
